


Just Fuck Me Up

by Honeylune_ptw



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylune_ptw/pseuds/Honeylune_ptw
Summary: Ngày cuối tuần của họ thường được dành riêng cho sự trì hoãn. Nhưng lần vắng mặt đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian dài của bạn cùng phòng với Jangjun đã thay đổi mọi thứ.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Kudos: 4





	Just Fuck Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [J.F.M.U.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909846) by [majime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime). 



Ánh mặt trời xuất hiện nhẹ nhàng lan tỏa từng tia sáng ấm áp, luồn qua từng khe hở trên tấm màn đang bay bổng, cuối cùng dừng lại khiêu vũ trên làn da mịn màng lộ ra qua lớp chăn mỏng của hai bàn tay đang đan lấy nhau đầy tình ái của cặp tình nhân . Một người vẫn đang chìm sâu trong giấc mộng xinh đẹp còn người kia lại chìm sâu trong suy nghĩ khi cậu khẽ vuốt trên phần dấu tích xinh đẹp của bản thân và đường nét tinh tế trên cơ thể của con người đang say ngủ kia. Ngày cuối tuần của họ thường được dành ra để trì hoãn bài tập về nhà, các dự án hoặc các bài kiểm tra, hay bất cứ điều gì điều gì họ dự tính trong tuần đó. Nhưng sự vắng mặt của người bạn cùng phòng của Jangjun, Youngtaek, là lần đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian dài và nó đã làm thay đổi mọi thứ. 

Cả bài kiểm tra giữa kì và bản luận án của bạn trai cậu đều được họ bỏ ra sau đầu, chúng có thể chờ.

Từ chiều tà cho tới lúc chạng vạng rồi hoàng hôn và thẳng đến tận nửa đêm, Jangjun và bạn trai của cậu, Sungyoon, đã chìm đắm trong cơn mê của nhục dục như những con nghiện. Họ làm ở khắp mọi nơi và mọi góc ngách trong căn phòng ngủ của Jangjun từ nhà bếp đến phòng khách và cả phòng tắm tất cả mọi nơi họ có thể thõa mãn dục vọng to lớn của bản thân. Nơi duy nhất không chứng kiến sự điên loạn của họ là phòng Youngtaek. Có trời mới biết cậu ấy sẽ làm thế nào để ném cho họ thứ hình phạt kinh khủng nhất nếu cậu ấy phát hiện ra họ cũng đã làm điều đó trong căn phòng của cậu ấy và Jangjun không muốn thử đối đối mặt với điều đó một chút nào.

Khi Jangjun đặt tay lên ngực Sungyoon, cậu cảm thấy anh cơ thể anh run nhẹ và tiếng rên rĩ khẽ thoát ra từ đôi môi mỏng của anh. Ở giữa hai chân trần của của bản thân, thứ kia của Sungyoon cũng đang dần thức tỉnh. Người lớn hơn cuối cùng cũng trở về với thực tại từ xứ sở mộng mơ, thấy vậy, Jangjun nhìn anh với sự mong chờ cùng một nụ cười nhỏ trên môi.

"Tỉnh rồi sao?"

Giọng nói mang theo sự khó chịu cùng khản đặc của anh làm Jangjun nhếch mép, cậu biết chính xác vì sao giọng nói của anh ở trong trạng thái như thế này. Người bạn trai thường xuyên im lặng cùng sự dè dặt của cậu đã trở nên điên cuồng và gần như đã la hét liên tục trong vui sướng cùng với đó là những cầu xin đầy hỗn loạn của anh trong suốt cuộc vui tối qua.

Jangjun lật người trở lại rồi đặt tay lên cằm, ôn nhu ngắm nhìn Sungyoon đang khẽ dụi mắt để thoát khỏi cơn buồn ngủ đang níu kéo lấy đôi mắt.

"Làm ván nữa không?" là lời đầu tiên cậu thốt ra sau một hồi im lặng.

Cậu khẽ khịt mũi khi thấy phản ứng ngạc nhiên và hơi hoảng hốt từ phía anh người yêu của mình.

"Sớm vậy sao ? Toàn thân anh đang đau nhức đây này, em yêu à". Sungyoon ngáp, chuyển tư thế sang nằm nghiêng để anh có thể nhìn rõ Jangjun. 

"Đau sao?" Jangjun cười. "Anh đang than mệt với em hả ? Xin lỗi, nhưng em có cần phải nhắc lại rằng ai là người đã làm mọi thứ vào tối qua không?"

"Không cần", Sungyoon cười khúc khích, "Anh hoàn toàn có thể nhớ lại trong tâm trí ... sự phục vụ tận tâm ở trên cơ thể anh từ em. Nhưng em đúng một chơi thô bạo đấy. Cả hông và lưng anh muốn gãy làm đôi luôn đây này."

Mặc dù Jangjun có chút thông cảm với tình cảnh Sungyoon , nhưng nó không có nghĩa là cậu có thể cho phép người lớn hơn có một vé qua cửa miễn phí để từ chối ham muốn Jangjun như vậy được. Mọi thứ đang dần trở nên bận rộn hơn tại trường đại học, và thời gian một mình mà họ có hiếm như việc một con quạ bạch tạng chết tiệt nào đó sẽ xuất hiện vậy, do đó, Jangjun muốn tận dụng đa tối khoảng thời gian quý báu này. Cậu mong muốn nó có thể thõa mãn cho hết dục vọng của cả hai để nó có thể giúp họ có thể vượt qua các kỳ thi, bài kiểm tra và dự án trong tuần địa ngục sắp tới.

Jangjun kéo bản thân ngồi dậy và nhăn mặt khi cuối cùng cậu cũng cảm thấy đau nhức ở mông và đùi. Cậu khó chịu nhíu mày, nhưng sau đó liền nhanh chóng thu thập lại bản thân rồi tiến tới đẩy anh xuống khiến anh nằm ngửa lên đối mặt với cậu cùng với đó đôi chân cậu chặn lại đôi chân đang muốn dãy dụa của anh. Bây giờ họ được đặt trong một tư thế đầy tính gợi dục và khuôn mặt lo lắng của anh dần biến thành hoảng loạn trước tình huống này. Cậu nhìn xuống anh cùng một cái nhếch mép.

"Em đang làm gì vậy?" Sungyoon nói, cố gắng để ngăn cho bản thân không trở nên hưng phấn bởi vẻ ngoài gợi cảm của Jangjun với mái tóc nâu vàng ôm lấy khuôn mặt điển trai và làn da như đang sáng lên dưới ánh mặt trời buổi ban mai.

Sungyoon cố di chuyển để ngồi dậy nhưng người nhỏ hơn lại đẩy anh xuống. Cậy nắm lấy cổ tay của anh rồi đưa nó ra trước môi và đặt lên nó một nụ hôn. Sungyoon vô tình nuốt nước bọt khi nhìn thấy chiếc lưỡi đỏ kiều diễm như một con rắn lười biếng đang dần tiến tới tay anh từ đôi môi của cậu. Máu trong cơ thể anh sôi lên như muốn phùn trào khi cậu liếm lấy ngón tay giữa của anh, từ phía dưới dần lên tới đỉnh ngón. Cùng lúc đó bàn tay kia của anh cũng bị nắm lấy và nó hướng về phía tiểu huynh đệ của cậu.

Nhận thấy rằng thứ đó đã cứng lên dưới sự đụng chạm của bản thân, Sungyoon nhìn Jangjun một cách đầy hoài nghi. Jangjun không để tâm đến cái nhìn của anh, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng chỉ dẫn Sungyoon trượt tay lên xuống nơi vật nhỏ phía dưới cùng lúc đó nén sự xấu hổ chuyên tâm mút lấy ngón tay của anh. Chứng kiến mĩ cảnh trước mặt khuyến khích bàn tay thon dài của anh nắm chặt hơn vật nhỏ của cậu cùng lúc đó tăng dần tốc độ di chuyển. Môi nhỏ khẽ bật ra từng tiếng rên rĩ thõa mãn, đôi mắt nhắm lại hưởng thụ khoái cảm đang dần chiếm lấy cơ thể.

Và giờ thì đến lượt anh nhếch mép nhìn cậu.

Ở trên anh cậu đang dần đạt tới đỉnh điểm và Sungyoon không khỏi cảm thán trước sự gợi cảm này. Anh gập lại ngón tay trong miệng cậu, ngón tay cái móc lấy phần cằm trong khi bốn ngón còn lại cố gắng đẩy sâu hơn vào cổ họng ấm áp của cậu. Cậu khó chịu thở dốc một chút nhưng vẫn tiếp tục mút lấy ngón tay đang càn quấy kia cùng lúc đó hưởng thụ sự phục vụ tận tình cho vật kia của bản thân từ anh. Anh rút ngón tay ra khỏi miệng cậu cùng một tiếng pop rõ ràng, nước bọt theo đó chảy xuống khóe miệng rồi xuống xương quai hàm. Cậu khẽ ngửa đầu ra sau, cố ý làm anh chú ý đến chiếc cổ nhợt nhạt nổi bật trên đó là một dãi hồng ngân đầy chói mắt. Anh cho phép đôi mắt không đúng đắn của mình đi xuống và hơi thở dần trở gấp gáp khi nhìn thấy toàn bộ thân thể của xinh đẹp của cậu được bao phủ bởi những vết hôn đỏ thẫm, vết cắn cùng những vết bầm tím rõ rệt. Một vệt dài dấu hôn đã chuyển màu tím đậm trải từ xương quai xanh xuống tới hai điểm nhỏ trước ngực cậu. Anh nhẹ nhàng chạm vào vết cắn có vẻ đặc biệt giận dữ bên trên cơ bụng sáu múi của cậu và khi ngón tay anh chạm vào nơi đó tiếng thút thít khẽ vang lên. Những vết cắn tình ái trông thật đau đớn, và anh sẽ cảm thấy vô cùng xin lỗi vì đã tạo nên viễn cảnh này nếu như anh không nghi ngờ rằng có thể cơ thể của bản thân cũng đang trong một tình trạng không khả quan hơn là bao.

Nó chưa phải là điều tệ nhất.

Khi ngón cái của anh ấn lên trên vết hôn tím đỏ trên ngực cậu, Jangjun khẽ run lên, gục xuống trên người anh để bộ ngực ướt đẫm mồ hôi của cả hai được kết hợp một cách hoàn hảo. Anh ôn nhu hôn lên thái dương đang đẫm mồ hôi của cậu, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng di chuyển xuống hậu huyệt bí ẩn phía sau. Anh trượt tay xuống phía dưới đặt lên trên bờ mông mềm mại của cậu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve xung quanh, thi thoảng bóp nhẹ vài cái.

"Hmm, cảm giác thật tuyệt", Jangjun rên rỉ đầy vui sướng . "Nhưng anh biết cái gì sẽ tuyệt vời hơn không ?"

Không để anh có cơ hội trả lời, cậu đưa tay ra phía sau để nắm lấy tay của anh từ tốn chỉ đạo nó đi xuống sâu hơn hơn. Cậu giữ lấy ngón tay giữa của anh, xoay vòng nó xung quanh lỗ nhỏ của bản thân.

"Nơi này vẫn còn căng mịn và đang rỉ nước trong vui sướng và nó chỉ dành cho anh thôi đấy", với một tông giọng trầm thấp đôi mắt cậu đầy mê hoặc nhìn thẳng vào anh.

Anh vô thức nín thở khi anh cảm nhận đước ngón tay mình cuối cùng cũng đã xâm nhập vào bên trong hậu huyệt ẩm ướt của cậu. Nơi đó của cậu hút chặt lấy ngón tay anh cùng lúc đó một cách đùa giỡn cậu nhẹ nhàng kéo ngón tay ra khỏi hậu huyệt được một nửa liền nhanh chóng đâm lại vào trong. Cậu hé mở đôi môi căng mọng vô thức thoát ra từng tiếng rên rĩ vui sướng.

Không thể tiếp tục kiểm soát lý trí của bản thân, anh nhanh chóng rút ngón tay ra và lật chúng lại. Một tay ghim chặt lấy cổ tay của của cậu xuống giường trong khi tay kia tách đôi chân thon dài của cậu sang hai bên. Anh cúi người xuống chiếm lấy đôi môi của cậu, một nụ hôn mang theo sự khẩn trương cùng giận dữ.

"Thao em đi", cậu đứt quãng nói giữa những nụ hôn điên cuồng của anh. "Hãy mau tới và tàn phá em đi".

Anh mỉm cười và tiến tới bắt đầu trận chiến mới giữa hai người.

Anh thả cổ tay đáng thương bị kìm hãm nãy giờ của cậu sau đó móc hai tay ra phía sau đầu gối của người trẻ hơn. Anh đẩy chúng lên cao cho đến khi chúng chạm vào ngực của cậu, và giờ đây, anh có thể nhìn rõ một cách hoàn hảo hậu huyệt sưng đỏ của cậu. Anh nắm lấy vật nhỏ của cậu, siết chặt nó trong khi tay kia xoay đều xung quanh những nếp nhăn nơi hậu huyệt để làm mềm nó rồi nhanh chóng đưa một ngón tay xâm nhập vào bên trong. Khi ngón tay đầu tiên hoàn toàn tham nhập vào trong, cậu không để nó lãng phí thời gian nhanh chóng đẩy hông về phía trước ấn nó vào sâu hơn.

"Nữa đi anh, nữa đi", cậu ra lệnh trong sự khoái lạc từ ngón tay thon dài kia.

Sungyoon nhanh chóng đưa từng ngón tay còn lại vào, ngón thứ hai, thứ ba rồi thứ tư cho đến khi cậu rên rỉ , co quắp cơ thể ửng đỏ và gần như run rẩy trong sự tra tấn bởi ham muốn nóng rực như muốn thiêu đốt cơ thể cậu.

"Nhanh lên...mau đâm em bằng cự vật to lớn đó của anh ngay bây giờ đi!"

"Được rồi, bình tĩnh nào bé con " Anh cười thầm

Cậu trừng mắt nhìn anh trong khi anh nhẹ nhàng tiến tới gần quỳ gối và vào vị trí như không có gì sảy ra. Bằng một tốc độ chậm chạp đầy khó chịu, anh hướng cự vật của mình về phía hậu huyệt đỏ hồng của cậu nhưng ngay khi đỉnh cự vật tiếp xúc với nơi đó của cậu, anh bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

"Chờ đã", anh nói trong khi ngửa người ra sau tìm thứ gì đó.

"Chuyện gì vậy!?" Cậu cắn lấy môi dưới của mình, ham muốn trong cơ thể hối thúc cậu đè anh xuống và thõa mãn bản thân trên cự vật to lớn đang cương lên của anh.

"Thuốc bôi trơn. Chúng ta đã để nó ở đâu vậy?" Anh nói trong khi nhìn quanh giường tìm tuýp bôi trơn.

"Thật sao? Nghiêm túc đấy, thuốc bôi trơn sao!? Em đã hoàn toàn mở rộng và sẵn sàng để được làm bởi anh ! Em không phải xử nam, em không cần thuốc bôi trơn chết tiệt đó! Hãy cứ đâm thẳng vào em đi!"

"Nhưng, ... em đang đau mà", anh nói một cách bình thản như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất trên thế giới.

Cậu thở dài một cách bất lực sau đó ngồi dậy và tiến về phía bàn cạnh giường để lấy một gói thuốc bôi trơn nhỏ từ ngăn kéo. Lớp vỏ bị cậu cắn rách không thương tiếc rồi vô cùng không kiên nhẫn bóp toàn bộ thuốc lên tay mình. Đôi tay nhanh chóng tiến tới chỗ anh, một cách hào phóng bôi tất cả chúng lên trên cự vật to lớn và vứt thẳng vào mặt anh vỏ thuốc rỗng. Cậu nằm xuống và móc tay dưới đầu gối, dang rộng hai chân và sẵn sàng để bị làm tới cho điên đảo tới thần trí không còn.

"Bây giờ, mau làm nhanh đi không thì em thề, em sẽ nhảy thẳng lên người anh và tự xử luôn cho nhanh"

Anh nhếch mép, "Được rồi bé con. Anh đến đây."

Ngay khi cậu giả vờ ngáp ngủ anh nhanh chóng đẩy sâu vào trong mà không một lời cảnh báo. Khi cự vật to lớn của anh hoàn toàn chôn sâu vào cơ thể, cậu ngửa mặt ra sau thở mạnh đầy thõa mãn.

Cuối cùng ... cuối cùng.

Anh vẫn đứng yên chưa chuyển động để cậu có thể quen với kích thước của bản thân trước khi anh bắt đầu công cuộc chinh phạt cơ thể cậu. Đôi tay cậu nhanh chóng vòng lên cổ anh rồi kéo xuống để hai đôi môi ấn chặt lên nhau. Cậu thô bạo mút lấy môi dưới của anh, cắn lấy nó đầy mê say cho đến khi môi anh rách ra và chảy máu.

"Nó lớn quá" Cậu thả lỏng cơ thể, đắm chìm trong cảm giác vừa đau vừa sung sướng khi cậu được mở rộng và lấp đầy nơi hậu huyệt đói khát bằng cự vật to lớn tuyệt vời của anh người yêu.

Cậu đẩy hông về phía cự vật kia, thúc giục anh bắt đầu di chuyển. Tuy nhiên, thay vì đẩy mạnh vào trong, anh quấn đôi chân thon dài của cậu quanh eo anh. Nắm chặt lấy vòng eo mềm giữ cho cậu không thể di chuyển tại, sau đó một cách bất thình lình anh thúc mạnh về phía trước thô bạo đâm rút trong hậu huyệt nhỏ bé phía dưới nhưng không rút hết ra ngoài. Điều này khiến cậu gần như khóc thét trong vui sướng, không kịp thích ứng trước sự tấn công như sóng thần của khoái cảm lên cơ thể của bản thân sau mỗi lần anh đâm sâu vào hậu huyệt như muốn đâm thủng nó. Đôi mắt cậu nhắm nghiền trong khi đón nhận sự sung sướng của tình dục như muốn đánh nát tâm hồn, cậu cảm thấy rằng cứ thế này cậu sẽ ra trong vòng vài giây tới mất.

Nhưng niềm sung sướng bỗng chốc dừng lại nhanh chóng như lúc nó bắt đầu khi anh dừng động tác và đứng yên.

Cậu run lên khi anh cúi xuống hôn vào vùng cổ nhạy cảm. Cố siết chặt đôi chân của bản thân quanh vòng eo rắn chắc của anh, cậu dùng gót chân đẩy anh vào sâu hơn trong cơ thể cậu. Anh chống hai tay một cách chắc chắn ở hai bên đầu của cậu và đẩy hông trở lại để chỉ có phần đầu của cự vật ở trong hậu huyệt sau đó không một tiếng báo trước nhanh chóng đẩy mạnh vào bên trong. Sau mỗi lần chuyển động, tốc độ di của anh càng tăng nhanh và cậu bây giờ đã trở thành một mớ hỗn độn bên dưới anh.

"Ah!" Cậu rên rỉ trong vui sướng sau mỗi cú thúc mạnh bạo của anh.

Lực đạo mạnh mẽ từ mỗi cú đâm rút của cự vật tím đỏ làm cậu run rẩy và nhanh chóng chạm đến cực hạn của bản thân. Bằng một động tác mạnh mẽ, anh kéo cậu lên đặt người trẻ hơn lên đùi mình.

"Mẹ kiếp", Cậu buông ra một câu chửi thề khi cảm thấy vật to lớn kia càng lún sâu vào cơ thể mình.

Anh giữ chặt hông cậu nâng lên một vài inch trước khi kéo mạnh thân thể nhỏ xuống tiểu huynh đệ của mình. Cậu khóc nấc, đôi mắt trợn ngược khi Sungyoon đánh vào điểm mẫn cảm của mình. Cảm giác tự mãn dâng lên trong anh khi thấy rằng mình đã nhanh chóng tìm thấy điểm ngọt ngào của cậu. Anh vui vẻ lặp lại hành động đó, sau đó tăng lực đẩy lên trong điên cuồng hào hứng khi nghe thấy những âm thanh tuyệt hảo thoát ra từ khuôn miệng xinh đẹp của cậu. Với tâm trí gần như đã biến mất trong khoái cảm bởi anh, điều duy nhất cậu có thể làm là nhanh chóng lắc hông để di chuyển kịp thời với lực đẩy kia.

"Hyung... hyung... Nó tuyệt quá~ Ôi Chúa ơi, hyung thật tuyệt vời !" Cậu nức nở nói ra từng câu từ lộn sộn, đầu ngửa ra trong khi kéo lấy tóc anh.

Anh nhếch mép, tăng tốc độ của lực đẩy và nó làm cho cậu khóc to hơn. Nhanh chóng kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn sâu, nhưng ngay sau đó lại không thể tiếp tục vì sự kịch liệt của cả hai. Vẫn tiếp tục làm việc bên trong câu, khuôn mặt anh tiến về phía đôi tai đỏ đỏ cùng những chiếc khuyên tai đang đung đưa. Anh gặm lấy vành tai mềm mại, môi mỏng hút lấy những lỗ khuyên nho nhỏ làm cho đôi tai của cậu trở nên ướt át và thật quyến rũ trong đôi mắt anh.

"Mẹ kiếp, nó thật tuyệt vời, cảm giác này thật sự quá sung sướng. Anh thật mẹ nó tuyệt vời !” Jangjun khóc lóc, cào móng tay thật mạnh trên bờ vai anh khi đang nhún nhảy lên đùi anh.

Anh cũng bắt đầu rên rỉ, cảm thấy giới hạn của mình ngày càng gần hơn khi hậu huyệt nóng bỏng của cậu ngày càng hút chặt hơn cự vật của bản thân.

" Em không chịu nỗi nữa...Em sắp ra rồi ! " Cậu run rẩy hét lên.

Anh đột ngột rút ra, nhận lại được là tiếng rên rỉ phản đối từ cậu. Anh đẩy người trẻ hơn xuống tấm nệm phía sau, nắm lấy chân cậu và nhấc chúng lên vai trước khi đâm vào lỗ nhỏ đói khát của cậu. Cảm giác chặt chẽ từ nơi tiếp hợp làm anh và cậu đồng loạt khóc trong sung sướng.

Anh ngay lập tức bắt đầu đưa đẩy mạnh mẽ và cậu hét lên, góc độ mới này phép anh liên tục đâm sâu vào tràng ruột nóng cháy của cậu. Anh nhìn xuống, ghi nhớ hình ảnh của cậu rên rĩ bên dưới anh, cong lưng, đầu ngửa ra sau khi mái tóc màu nâu vàng rối tung theo nhiều hướng trong khi tay đang giữ chặt chiếc gối níu giữ lấy bản thân.

" Em ra ! " Cậu cảm nhận thấy nó đang tới, đôi lông mày nhíu lại với nhau và khuôn mặt không thể kiểm soát nét sung sướng từ khoái cảm đang ập tới.

Anh đẩy mạnh hơn và chỉ trong vài giây, cậu khóc nức nở, co giật và run rẩy khi anh mạnh bạo chạm đến điểm mẫn cảm kia, dịch sữa xuất ra từ vật nhỏ của cậu tạo thành vệt trắng trên bụng cả hai.

"Ngoan lắm," Anh gầm gừ.

Không cho cậu thời gian để đắm chìm trong niềm hạnh phúc của khoái lạc của mình, ang bắt đầu đẩy mạnh một lần nữa để đạt đến cao trào của chính mình. Anh nắm lấy vật nhạy cảm của người trẻ hơn và đẩy mạnh về phía trước, gần như gấp cậu lại làm đôi. Anh không ngừng đưa đẩy cự vật to lớn trong hậu huyệt mẫn cảm, trong khi cậu không thể làm gì khác ngoài hét lên và ôm cậu lại gần hơn khi sự kích thích thái quá đang đẩy tâm trí cậu ra khỏi thực tại.

Anh vuốt ve vật nhỏ của cậu đồng thời với lực đẩy của mình. Chẳng mấy chốc, cậu ra lần thứ hai, khoái cảm khiến cậu siết chặt hâuh huyệt và cuối cùng đưa anh lên cao trào. Anh kéo mái tóc của cậu lại, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ của thiếu niên, khẽ gầm gừ rên rỉ và co thắt trong khi làm đầy cậu với tinh hoa của bản thân. Thoát ra khỏi khoái cảm dâng trào, anh uể oải vỗ hông vài lần trước khi cuối cùng gục xuống trên người yêu.

Tay chân của cậu vô lực buông ở hai bên, các giác quan của cậu vẫn rung động mãnh liệt với những gì có lẽ là thõa mãn nhiều nhất và dữ dội nhất mà cậu có được sau một thời gian dài. Sau khi lấy lại hơi thở, anh xin lỗi hôn lên vết cắn mới trên hõm cổ cậu trước khi chuyển sang hôn lên đôi má phớt đỏ.

“Anh yêu em, yêu nghiệt" Anh thì thầm, thu hút sự chú ý của cậu.

" Em cũng yêu anh, cầm thú ". Cậu thì thầm.

Nghe thấy câu trả lời làm anh không khỏi bật cười và lăn ra khỏi cậu.

"Vẫn muốn làm một hiệp nữa à?" Anh trêu chọc, đặt tay lên hông của cậu.

Anh vốn nói nó như là như một trò đùa, nhưng dường như cậu thực sự xem xét nó một cách nghiêm túc vì cậu phải mất một lúc lâu trước khi trả lời.

"Hấp dẫn đấy. Nhưng em muốn vẫn có thể đi bộ đến lớp vào ngày mai."

(ー ∀ ー ；)

Ngày hôm sau, trong khi cậu đang đảm bảo rằng những vết hickey nằm rải rác ngẫu nhiên ở cổ mình đã được che giấu đúng cách thì cánh cửa trước mở ra và đóng sầm lại, báo hiệu rằng Youngtaek đã trở lại sau chuyến đi ra khỏi thành phố.

"Jangjun hyung! Anh có thể giải thích lý do tại sao chúng ta lại có một cảnh báo trục xuất từ tòa nhà quản lý vì làm phiền hàng xóm với sự không đứng đắn không?!"

Ah, Mẹ kiếp anh, Choi Sungyoon.


End file.
